


Walking Away

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, doctor who - Freeform, tea that is never drunk, tentoo/rose - Freeform, written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose is worried that the Doctor is working himself to the bone and takes action





	Walking Away

The Doctor shoved his hand through his already disheveled hair as he stared at the TARDIS coral.  With a growl he balled up the papers in his hand and tossed it in the vague direction of the bin where it bounced off the wall and joined the dozens of other crumpled up papers on the floor.

Several more hours of calculations wasted.

He didn’t even look up as the door to his lab slid open and Rose walked in.  A cup of tea was pressed into his hand, his fingers squeezed by her hand so he wouldn’t drop it and to possibly offer some form of comfort as her thumb brushed his knuckles.  He grunted his thanks.

Rose gently moved some more papers aside and propped herself up on the worktable beside him.  She sipped her tea in silence.  He stared off into space ahead of him.

“Doctor, you’ve been locked up in here for nearly two days.”  Rose told him gently, concern laced in her voice.

“There’s something strange happening here.”  The Doctor said after another long stretch of silence.  “I swear I’ve compensated for everything but…”

“She’s not growin’?”  Rose asked after he trailed off.  He nodded.  Rose hopped off the table and stood in front of him.

“You know what you need to do Doctor?”

“Rewrite the laws of physics?”  He said it so flippantly that it caused Rose to laugh.  He looked offended for a moment before his shoulders slumped slightly and a ghost of a smile crossed his face.

“No, you need to walk away.”

His jaw dropped.  Of all the suggestions he thought she would have for him, this certainly wasn’t it!

“Rose Tyler, have you flipped your lid?  I’m not giving up on this!”  He snapped.  Rose shook her head.

“Only for a little while.”  She clarified as she reached up and cupped his cheeks.  “You need some rest.  And maybe while you’re doin’ that you’ll have your ‘eureka’ moment.”

He wanted to argue some more, but the concerned look in Rose’s eyes and the brush of her thumbs against his cheeks weakened his resolve.  He placed his tea down carefully and pulled her into a hug.

“She’s stable enough to leave for a bit.”  He let out a resigned sigh.

“Good.”  Rose said suddenly pulling out of the hug.  The Doctor blinked at her as she checked her watch.  “Now, we have thirty minutes to get to the zeppelin port.”  He blinked at her again and crossed his arms over his chest.  He gave her a stern look.

“Did you book us a cheeky holiday?”  She gave him her signature tongue touched smile.

“Maybe.”  She shrugged.  His stern look vanished as a smile stole over his face.  He took her proffered hand and laughed.

“Rose Tyler, have I ever told you how much I love you?”


End file.
